Nowadays, multimedia mobile communication terminals such as mobile phones have become increasingly popular. At present, the mobile phones are capable of associating a picture, an audio ringtone or a video ringtone with each contact, and when a contact calls, a corresponding ringtone is played and/or a corresponding picture is displayed.
However, in the above design, a mobile phone user is unable to search for, browse and manage all the media files including a picture and audio/video files, associated with a certain contact through a telephone book. Meanwhile, the mobile phone user can only view a picture or audio/video files associated with a contact through the contact, while cannot view information of the contact associated with the media files when browsing the media files.